Serena y Lina: la unión hace la fuerza
by Misao.Aino
Summary: ¿Un nuevo enemigo para las Sailors? Esta vez, dos mundos se unirán para restablecer la paz. Sailor Moon post-Sailor Stars. Slayers post-Try, pre-Revolution.
1. ¡Disturbios en la Ciudad 10!

-Sailor Venus, yo intentaré detener a los de la derecha con mis burbujas congelantes y tú con tu cadena de amor a los de la izquierda. Luego Jupiter y Mars se encargarán…

-¡Cómo tu digas! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio… ¡estallen!

-Fuego de Marte… ¡enciéndete!

-Trueno de Júpiter… ¡resuena!

-¡No puede ser! - gritó Sailor Mars sorprendida.

-¡Nuestros ataques no les hicieron ni un rasguño! – observó Sailor Jupiter.

-¿Dónde está Sailor Moon cuando se la necesita! –lloró Sailor Venus.

A un año de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Scouts disfrutaban de la paz que habían conseguido. Sólo creyeron necesario el utilizar sus poderes para ayudar a la policía del distrito. Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami habían comenzado el segundo año de preparatoria sin problemas… a excepción de los ya sabidos…

La última semana había comenzado algo extraña: el invierno parecía verano, las altas temperaturas causaban sequías en los pueblos más pequeños del Japón. Las lluvias habían llegado a los tres días y causaban inundaciones…

Ese mismo día, las muchachas habían ido a clases. A la salida Serena iría con Darien al cine, Ami estudiaría en su casa, Lita se quedaría en el taller de cocina y Mina en el de vóley. La tarde no mejoraba, hasta que en un momento el cielo se puso aún más oscuro y un ruido similar a un trueno aturdió a casi todo el distrito. Rei, que estaba en el templo meditando, recibió un gran susto. Hacía un mes que no dormía bien. Casi todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla que, la última semana, se había hecho más frecuente. Incluso aquellos pensamientos se presentaban como alucinaciones mientras estaba despierta. Seguida a ellas, un fuerte dolor de cabeza no la dejaba ni abrir los ojos. Por este motivo, no había podido asistir a clases esa última semana.

-Ese ruido… estos sueños… las alucinaciones… ¿qué esta por suceder?

Su sueño era de destrucción, dolor, muerte… la oscuridad tomaba el planeta Tierra y luego al Universo entero.

Como consecuencia de ese ruido ensordecedor, el distrito entero se había quedado sin luz. Mina y Lita se encontraron en la puerta del colegio, ambas con cara de preocupación, sabiendo que Rei no estaba pasando un buen momento y palpitando que algo iba a pasar.

-Mina, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Rei…

-Si, será lo mejor – asintió a su amiga Lita.

Al llegar al templo se encontraron con que Ami ya estaba con Rei. La sacerdotisa estaba arrodillada llorando.

-¿Qué sucede Ami? – le preguntó Mina observando, preocupada, la escena.

-Cuando llegué lo poco que llegó a decirme era que algo sucedería y que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Luego se echó al piso, así como la ven.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión proveniente del centro de la ciudad.

-Debemos ir – dijo levantando la cabeza Rei. – Transformémonos.

-Pero Rei, tú… - comenzó a decir Lita.

-No, ya estaré bien. Mientras no sepamos qué es lo que sucede, nada mejorará.

-Creo que deberías quedarte a descansar, Rei.- comentó Mina.

-No se preocupen, chicas. ¿Dónde está Serena?

-Fue al cine con Darien. Supongo que ya nos alcanzarán allá.

-Bien, en marcha… por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, ¡transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, ¡transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, ¡transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, ¡transformación!

-¡Andando! – alentó Sailor Jupiter.

Así, las Sailor Scouts se dirigieron al foco del peligro. Al llegar, no se vieron muy sorprendidas por la escena: ya muchas veces habían luchado con monstruos que destrozaban su querida ciudad. Sin embargo, éstos se veían algo diferentes: eran entes oscuros, llenos de maldad con ojos rojos muy brillantes. Ante su contacto, la gente caía al piso, como dormida y jadeaba y sacudía, como si estuvieran experimentando una horrible pesadilla. Fue de ese modo que las heroínas comenzaron con la batalla.

-No puede ser… - dijo, preocupada, Sailor Mercury – nuestros ataques no le han hecho daño alguno porque…

-¿Por qué, Mercury? – preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

-Son… no tienen… no tienen una forma concreta… parecen ser sombras… estar hechos de humo…

-¿Humo? – Cuestionó Sailor Venus - ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!

-No creo que sea tan descabellado… - reaccionó la Sailor del planeta rojo- quien sea que fuere el que los envía está logrando que no sean derrotados fácilmente…

-¡Muchachas! – Serena corría hacia ellas agitada – Algo le ocurrió a Da… ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?

-No estamos muy seguras… - le contestó la Sailor del amor y la belleza.

-Lo que pudo averiguar Mercury – explicó Sailor Mars – es que son seres que tienen un estado físico que impide que nuestros ataques le hagan algún daño.

-Eh… bien. Creo que lo entendí- respondió algo confundida Serena.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Darien?

-Él… parece estar teniendo esas horribles jaquecas como las tuyas. No fuimos al cine: cuando lo fui a buscar a su casa no se sentía muy bien. Me quedé con él hasta que escuché la explosión y Darien mismo me dijo que venga hasta aquí, que seguro me encontraría con ustedes. – Explicó Serena y agregó melancólica – Me dijo que estaría bien…

-Y lo estará, amiga. Ahora transfórmate, ¡necesitamos de tus poderes!

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Transformación!

Ni bien Serena se transformó atacó a los enemigos presentes utilizando el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada. A diferencia de los ataques que habían realizado sus amigas, su ataque logró desintegrar completamente a gran cantidad de sombras y parcialmente a otras. Al suceder esto, los entes que quedaron intactos y las porciones de los que habían sido alcanzados por el ataque se fusionaron en un monstruo enorme, de las mismas características que los anteriores. A diferencia de las sombras que comenzaron atacando a la gente, este ente gigante lanzó un ataque hacia el grupo de las Sailors. Había sido tan rápido que no habían podido reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Sailor Venus al abrir sus ojos. Lo que vio fue a una pequeña Scout de violeta, quien había creado un muro para proteger a sus compañeras.

-¡Sailor Saturn! – dijeron las cinco guerreras al unísono al notar la presencia de su salvadora.

-Me alegro de verlas, chicas. – dijo, sonriente, Sailor Saturn al desintegrar su muro protector y volteándose para verlas. – Y no vine sola…

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto también se encontraban allí, para ayudar a sus compañeras y, así, proteger a su princesa.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para cortesías, muchachas. Ahora, ¡a concentrarse en la batalla! – dijo la Sailor de las profundidades marinas.

-Sí, menos charla y más acción… ¡cuidado! – advirtió Sailor Uranus, pues el monstruo había vuelto a atacar. –Tierra… ¡Tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Grito Mortal! ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede! – gritó la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tras haber atacado junto con Sailor Neptune y Uranus. Sus ataques no le habían hecho ni cosquillas al enemigo.

-Nuestros ataques tampoco le hicieron daño. – informó Sailor Jupiter.

-Sólo el ataque de Sailor Moon pudo disolver a algunos y los restantes formaron esa cosa. – explicó Sailor Mars.

-Ya veo… - dijo Sailor Uranus – es nuestra princesa la única que puede terminar con esto…

-Pero, yo… - comenzó a decir Sailor Moon- Darien está… lo intentaré otra vez… Darien me necesita. ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Sin embargo, esta vez el ataque de Sailor Moon pudo desintegrar una pequeña parte del monstruo. Éste parecía no haber perdido su poder, pues se disponía a contratacar. Sailor Moon se sentía muy cansada, había usado mucha energía en su ataque.

-¡Sailor Moon! – gritó Sailor Venus notando el cansancio de su amiga.

-Debemos pensar en algo rápido – dijo Sailor Mars.

-Todas, ataquen con lo que esté a su alcance. Nuestros ataques combinados tienen que hacerle algún daño… - ordenó Sailor Uranus – Saturn, procura cuidar a la princesa.

-¡Sí! – asintió la pequeña Sailor.

Fue así que siete Sailor Scouts utilizaron sus poderes para poder, al menos, neutralizar al ataque de aquella gran sombra. Al impactar los ataques de ambos bandos se escuchó una gran explosión en la ciudad. Nadie estaba herido: ni el monstruo ni las Sailors. Sin embargo, ellas comenzaban a sentir el cansancio de la batalla.

-No puede ser… ¡no hay forma de ganarle! – se lamentaba Sailor Jupiter.

-No… debe existir un modo de hacerlo – alentó Sailor Neptune.

-Muchachas – les llamó la atención Sailor Moon, por lo cual todas se voltearon a verla – usaré el Cristal de Plata.

-Pero Sailor Moon… estás muy débil – dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Lo haré por Darien, él está sufriendo mucho… y Rei también…

-Debemos buscar otra solución. – Acotó Sailor Pluto – Con el ataque del planeta de las Sailors buscaremos derrotarlo.

-Sería un tanto arriesgado. Realmente el Cristal de Plata sería nuestra última solución pero ni Sailor Moon ni nosotras contaríamos con tanto poder para entonces. – explicó Uranus.

-Sé que suena peligroso pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de la princesa.

-Muchachas, yo podría…

-¡Ni lo sueñes Saturn! – dijeron todas al unísono, pues la pequeña Scout tenía enormes poderes y con ellos hasta podía destruir al mundo. Sin embargo, eso significaría su muerte.

-No dejaremos que eso suceda. – le dijo dulcemente Sailor Neptune.

-No sabemos si tendrás la suerte de una segunda oportunidad. - afirmó Sailor Uranus. Pues ella ya se había sacrificado durante la pelea contra Faraón 90 y la Dama 9.

-Bien, manos a la obra. – dijo Sailor Mars.

Así, las nueve Sailor Scouts se tomaron de las manos, formando un círculo.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!

-¡Ataque de los planetas de las Sailor Scouts!

En el mismo instante en que las guerreras preparaban su ataque, el malvado ser también se preparó para atacar una vez más. Si bien los ataques combinados de las Inners y Outers no le habían hecho daño, sí lo habían aturdido. Ya recuperado, se disponía a volver a la batalla. Fue así que tanto el ataque de las Sailors como el ataque del monstruo sucedieron en el mismo instante. Al chocar se creó una gran nube que mezclaba la luz y la oscuridad que provocó un colapso a nivel espacio-tiempo; la puerta entre dos dimensiones había sido abierta.

El resultado de este combate había favorecido, en cierto modo, a las Sailor Scouts: sus poderes habían logrado debilitar al monstruo, pero no destruirlo. Por otro lado, el quiebre producido en el espacio-tiempo debió dejar alguna secuela: las Sailors habían sido enviadas a otra dimensión.


	2. ¡Increíble! Comienza la aventura

El Sol le pegaba muy fuerte en el rostro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Qué había sucedido? Ese día… se había despertado temprano, acompañó a mamá Michiru a hacer las compras, estudió algo de historia con mamá Setsuna y había jugado a las cartas con papá Haruka. Los llamaba así desde pequeña, aunque desde hace un tiempo atrás supo la verdadera historia de su vida. Su padre verdadero era un gran científico, quien actualmente se encontraba en rehabilitación. Dentro de ella no sólo se encontraba su Yo, sino también la rencarnación de Sailor Saturn y una entidad maligna, la Dama 9. Al despertar la primera, ella recupera su memoria y sus poderes verdaderos. Durante la batalla contra la Dama 9 había fallecido, pero resucitado luego como un bebé.

Recordó el monstruo que parecía una gran sombra, que habían peleado, el ataque de todas las Sailors. Recordando esto, se sentó y comenzó a preguntarse que había pasado luego.

-Una explosión, una gran luz brillante – intentaba recordar. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Miró a su alrededor y allí estaban sus compañeras. Todas habían perdido la transformación y, mirándose a sí misma, comprobó que ella también.

-¡Ami! Ami, ¡levántate, vamos! –alentó a la muchacha que más cerca se encontraba de ella.

-Q… ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Ho-taru? – dijo Ami distinguiendo a la niña que la había despertado.

-Me alegro que estés bien. No sé dónde estamos pero podríamos despertar a las demás, ¿qué te parece?

-S-Sí – y así, la chica del cabello azul se incorporó lentamente.

Juntas, fueron despertando una a una a las muchachas. Ninguna recordaba qué era lo que había ocurrido luego del último ataque. Tampoco reconocían el lugar en el que estaban. Era una colina y ellas se encontraban al lado de un árbol. A lo lejos se veía algo de humo proveniente de una casa no muy lejana. Sin embargo, no había más que algunas flores a la vista y una suave brisa.

-Creo que lo mejor será investigar el lugar. – comentó Rei.

-Podríamos comenzar viendo si mi computadora puede darnos algo de información.- declaró Ami sacando su pequeño aparato. –Pero… - comentó luego de escribir un poco – es como si… no…

-¿Cómo si no reconociese el lugar? – preguntó, sospechando lo que ocurría, Setsuna.

-Sí… ¿qué crees que sucede, Setsuna?

-Si la computadora no lo reconoce es porque no estamos en nuestro hogar… tampoco en el pasado ni en el futuro…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – consultó Serena.

-Desde que Pegaso ha despertado nuestros nuevos poderes, la computadora de Ami puede reconocer no sólo el lugar donde vivimos sino también el pasado y el futuro. Sin embargo, el que no pueda detectar dónde estamos sólo significaría una cosa…

-Que estamos en otro mundo… - dedujo Rei.

-Es decir… ¿una dimensión paralela? – concluyó Michiru.

-Exactamente. – afirmó la guardiana de la Puertas del Tiempo.

-No… - comenzó decir Serena - ¿y Darien? Él estaba… ¿derrotamos a ese monstruo, verdad?

-Claro que sí, amiga – la alentó Mina – Debemos encontrar el modo de regresar.

-Bien, haremos una cosa… - dijo Setsuna – ustedes cinco irán hacia donde está ese humo. – le indicó a las cuatro Inner y a la princesa - Seguro hay un pueblo allí. Mientras, nosotras investigaremos algo más este lugar.

-Es una buena idea. – Aseguró Ami – Mi computadora puede armar mapas nuevos y así también podremos averiguar por algún lugar para pasar la noche, al menos.

-Ami, ¿tú dices que no regresaremos hoy mismo? – consultó Serena, muy preocupada por rencontrarse con Darien.

-Espero que sí. Pero, mientras tanto, sería bueno averiguarlo. ¿No crees?

-Cómo tú digas. – Le sonrió Serena.

-Bien, regresaremos cuando se ponga el Sol. – Informó Lita.

Mientras Serena y las demás se alejaban de ellas, Haruka se dirigió hacia Setsuna y le consultó:

-Las enviaste porque hay algo que no le has dicho a ellas que nos debes decir a nosotras, ¿verdad?

-Veo que no es fácil engañarte Haruka. – Admitió la Sailor del tiempo. – Es cierto. No será fácil regresar a nuestra dimensión. A decir verdad, ni yo sé la forma de hacerlo.

-Entonces – intuyó Michiru – nuestra misión será averiguar cómo llegamos aquí y, así, buscar la forma de volver.

-Exacto… - asintió Setsuna.

-Espero que lo averigüemos pronto. – Se lamentó Hotaru. – No me gusta ocultarle este tipo de cosas a las muchachas…

En otra parte, no muy lejos de allí, las chicas se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad.

-Me pregunto por qué siempre quedarán los mismos grupos formados. – desconfió Lita.

-¡Vamos Lita! – rió Mina – Es sólo una cuestión de afinidad… o ¡al menos eso creo! Ya sabes cómo dicen… "el verdadero amigo te acompañará cuando quiere."

-¡No! ¡No es así! – Sentenció Ami – Es "el verdadero amigo es aquel que a pesar de saber cómo eres te quiere." Y creo que no viene al caso… - concluyó mirando de reojo a la jovencita que había hecho la mala cita.

-¡Ja ja ja! Bueno, ¡ya saben! ¡Eso! ¡Ja ja ja!

-Bien, olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder. –Se metió Rei – Creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos nosotras también al llegar al pueblo. Ami debería estar por un lado para armar su plano en la computadora mientras otro grupo busca algún lugar para comer y dormir esta noche.

-¡Sí! ¡Y rápido! – Lloró Serena – Ya estoy sintiendo hambre. – Admitió tocándose el estómago.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está decidido! – Se adelantó Mina – Yo acompañaré a Ami. Ustedes irán por el otro lado.

-Me pregunto si esta decisión no la habrás tomado teniendo en cuenta que Ami es la más inteligente del grupo… - la observó Lita.

-Bueno, no sólo eso… si estuviese acompañada por Serena seguro terminaría involucrada en algún lío. – A Serena le comenzaba a subir la ira por la espalda. – Por eso es mejor que vaya con Rei: su mal humor la calmaría al instante. – Rei empezaba a tener el mismo síntoma. – Y si viese a un muchacho apuesto, no sólo Rei, sino también Lita saltarían sobre él. – Lita se unía en el sentimiento a sus dos amigas.

-¡Miren! ¡Llegamos a la ciudad! – dijo Ami, intentando calmar las aguas. – O debería decir pueblo…

Las muchachas se habían quedado atónitas. Esta dimensión realmente se veía muy diferente… parecía un pueblo atrasado unos siglos. Algunas personas vestían en forma algo anticuada, mientras que otras podrían pasar desapercibidas en la Ciudad 10. Sin embargo, algo aún más extraño vieron: había… ¿animales? Que actuaban como personas, vestían como ellas… ¿era eso realmente un zorro?

-Bien muchachas… - cortó el silencio Rei – creo que lo mejor será actuar con normalidad.

-¡Sí! – dijeron las demás al unísono, sin salir, aún, de su asombro.

-¡Andando!

Así, Serena, Lita y Rei por un lado y Ami y Mina por el otro, comenzaron a investigar ese extraño pueblo al que habían llegado.


	3. Ami y Mina llaman la atención

-¿Me ha llamado, Mi Señora?

-Sí. Algo extraño ha sido detectado fuera de un pequeño pueblo. Me gustaría que investigues qué fue lo que sucedió.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué pueblo se trata, Mi Señora?

-Pues, es…

Ese pueblo… él ya había estado allí. O al menos cerca de él. Sí. Hace unos meses el episodio de la Estrella Oscura había concluido fuera de ese pueblo. ¿Tendría esto alguna relación con lo de aquella vez? Posiblemente.

Xellos decidió teletransportarse hacia el lugar indicado por su Jefa. Sin embargo, allí no encontraría nada. Sólo había árboles y algún pequeño animal.

-¡Pero claro! – Recordó enseguida. – Ella vive aquí… debe saber algo al respecto. Seguro se alegrará de volver a verme. – Concluyó con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Luego de derrotar a Valgaav y a la Estrella Oscura, Filia se había asentado en un tranquilo pueblo con pocos habitantes. Había renunciado a su trabajo como sacerdotisa del Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego y nada quería saber ya de los Dragones Dorados. Pues ellos le habían mentido desde pequeña en cuanto a su verdadera historia.

Su nueva vida la había renovado: junto con el zorro Jillas y su "Amo" Gravos había abierto un negocio donde se dedicaba a dos de sus mayores aficiones: los jarrones y las mazas. Claro, su otra afición era el té. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad visitaba otros lugares donde vendían sabores exóticos. Sin embargo, no podía pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa.

Filia se sentía muy arrepentida y muy avergonzada del genocidio realizado por su raza para con los Dragones Antiguos. Luego de que Valgaav había sido derrotado, la naturaleza le había dado una segunda oportunidad: la dragona se había comprometido, desde ese momento, a cuidarlo y darle una mejor vida que la que había tenido. Por esta razón, a ella no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa. Tampoco desconfiaba de Jillas y Gravos pero se sentía más segura estando ella cerca. Además, aún restaban unos meses para que se rompa el cascarón.

Esa mañana, ella había salido a hacer unas compras a un pueblo vecino. Aprovechó también para hacer algo de publicidad para su tienda. En cierto momento de la mañana sintió una insólita sensación: si bien ya no hacía predicciones, las últimas noches había tenido un sueño recurrente con extraños entes llenos de oscuridad. Cuando se despertaba de esa pesadilla sentía una horrible molestia en su pecho. Era, al mismo tiempo, una sensación similar y distinta en relación con el encuentro con un demonio. Similar en tanto a que era desagradable y ambos eran individuos llenos de maldad. Distinta en cuanto al miedo que le provocaba, al igual que la misma sensación de la destrucción del mundo. Esa mañana tuvo ese mismo sentimiento, con la diferencia que no estaba soñando.

Pasado el mediodía, la dragona estaba regresando a su pueblo. De repente, un brusco escalofrío recorrió su espalda, lo que provocó que saliera su cola de dragón.

-No puede ser… - musitó perturbada.

-Vaya, vaya, mi querida Filia. Así que hoy tocaba el rosa, ¿verdad? No esperaba que me recibas de este modo…

Esa voz… esa sensación… ese… ¡ese maldito demonio! No pensaba volver a verlo jamás. Filia se volteó y entendió a qué se debía el comentario: al salir su cola se había levantado su falda. Apenada, la bajó e instantáneamente cambió el rostro, dirigiéndose a quien le había hablado:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Ay, Filia, Filia… ¿es esa la forma de tratar a un viejo conocido? – Mientras hablaba, Xellos se acercaba más a ella, quien comenzó a retroceder y meterse en un callejón. En un momento su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – Preguntó la dragona confundida.

Xellos no respondió. Se acercó más y puso sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la exsacerdotisa. Abrió sus ojos y la miró. La miró fríamente. Filia pensaba qué podría llegar a querer; ¿por qué la habría acorralado? ¿Querría llevarse a Val?

-Filia… - comenzó a decir Xellos mirándola, aún, fijamente – me gustaría saber…

El demonio no terminó su frase, pues había sido interrumpido por el grito de una mujer. Ambos voltearon sus rostros hacia donde el alarido había provenido. Xellos sacó las manos de la pared y Filia aprovechó para asomarse a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido.

En el medio de la calle, un gran grupo de ladrones acababa de robar un restaurante. Una pareja que se encontraba allí almorzando se había rehusado a entregarle el dinero que tenían. Como consecuencia, uno de los asaltantes lo había golpeado. El grito había provenido de la mujer del hombre golpeado.

-Qué bien… lo único que falta es que aparezca la Señorita Lina. – Murmuró Filia.

-Bueno, ya se arreglarán. – Dijo Xellos. – Ahora, Filia, quería preguntarte…

-¡Alto ahí!

Nuevamente, Xellos había sido interrumpido por el grito de una mujer. Éste, sin embargo, provenía del techo de ese restaurante. Allí había dos jovencitas paradas. Tenían un atuendo muy raro… parecían estar vestidas de marineras; una naranja y otra azul.

Ami y Mina habían estado recorriendo el pueblo mientras la computadora de Ami recolectaba información del lugar y dibujaba un plano del mismo. Su recorrido también se había visto interrumpido por el grito de aquella mujer. Ambas corrieron hacia el lugar y observaron la escena. Se miraron y, sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron detrás de un edificio para transformarse.

-¡Alto ahí! – Había alertado Sailor Venus.

-¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya, ladrones! – Advirtió Sailor Mercury.

-Somos Sailor Scouts…

-… que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

-Soy Sailor Venus.

-Y yo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Y los castigaremos en el nombre de Venus…

-… y en el nombre de Mercurio!

La presentación de las muchachas había dejado anonadada a la gente. Los ladrones se reían a carcajadas.

-Pero… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Niñas, ¿no están grandes ya para estos juegos? – Incitó otro.

-¡Cállate idiota! – Amenazó Sailor Venus. – Si devuelven lo que se llevaron y se retiran, les prometo que saldrán heridos.

-Venus – dijo su compañera por lo bajo - ¿no crees que fuiste muy vulgar?

-Ay, por favor, Mercury. Es sólo para asustarlos.

Por el contrario, sólo se escucharon más carcajadas de los maleantes. Uno de ellos sacó un arma de fuego. Apuntó hacia las niñas y disparó luego de decir:

-Veamos entonces qué es lo que hacen.

Las muchachas esquivaron el tiro y saltaron hacia la calle, cayendo a unos pocos metros de los ladrones.

-Bien. – Los retó Sailor Venus. – Ustedes se lo buscaron… ¡Cascada de Venus!

El ataque de la Sailor del amor derribó a varios de los ladrones. Los que no habían sido alcanzados por la cascada sacaron sus armas (de fuego y blancas) para combatir.

-¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

El poder de Sailor Mercury había alcanzado a los restantes. Para inmovilizarlos, las Sailors se prepararon para utilizar sus últimos ataques…

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio… ¡estallen!

Habiendo inmovilizado a los ladrones, las muchachas se fueron rápidamente. No eran conocidas allí y podrían hostigarlas con varias preguntas.

-Que magia tan… extraña. – Murmuró Filia. Ella y Xellos habían presenciado toda la escena.

-Bien, mi querida Filia. Creo que dejaremos nuestra conversación para otro momento. Será en buenos términos, lo prometo. – Dicho esto, Xellos desapareció. Quería "hablar" con las muchachitas que habían montado aquel espectáculo. Reapareció detrás del edificio por donde las guerreras se habían ido, sin embargo no vio más que a dos jovencitas riendo. – Oh, qué lástima. Bueno, creo que esto le interesará a mi Jefa. – Luego de decir esto, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su Ama.

Mina y Ami se habían detransformado detrás de una casa y salieron en busca de sus amigas.

-Ya se hace la hora para encontrarnos con las demás. – Comentó la joven rubia.

-Sí. A propósito, Mina… no sabía que eras tan buena en los discursos de entrada. – Dijo Ami riendo.

-Bueno… - se ruborizó Mina y luego sonrió. – Recuerda que cuando era Sailor V actuaba sola, ja ja ja.

-Mirá, allí están las chicas. ¿Qué llevan puesto?

Lita, Rei y Serena estaban vestidas como la gente del pueblo. Al encontrarse les explicaron que habían usado la pluma que Luna le había regalado a Serena para vestirse como los pueblerinos y no levantar sospechas.

-Bueno, nosotras o tuvimos tantos problemas por eso… - comentó Mina.

-De todas formas, hemos conseguido un bar en el que se necesitan camareras y cocineras. – Informó Rei. – Allí también podemos dormir y comer.

-Es una buena noticia. Nosotras también tenemos algo que contarles. – Dijo Ami.

-¡Bien! – Alentó Serena. – Mientras tanto vamos a encontrarnos con Haruka y las demás. Quizá ellas hayan averiguado algo.

Las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru. Ellas no habían encontrado ninguna pista. Incluso, la historia de Ami y Mina con los ladrones tampoco les daba a pensar una solución.

-No podemos formular hipótesis acerca de eso. – Sentenció Setsuna. – Es posible que sea normal que en este lugar haya ladrones.

-Creo que lo mejor será no demostrar nuestros poderes a menos que sea necesario. – Advirtió la talentosa violinista. – Eso también podría levantar sospechas.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ir hacia ese bar. – Propuso Lita. – Nos dijeron que estaban casi quebrados y necesitaban cubrir muchos puestos tanto en la cocina como en la atención a los clientes.

Así, las nueve muchachas fueron una vez más hacia el pueblo, esta vez a buscar un trabajo, poder comer y descansar. Mañana sería otro día: quizás el día en que encuentren una pista para poder volver a su hogar.


	4. ¡Los justicieros se vuelven a reunir!

-Señorita Lina, por favor, ¡espere! - Suplicó la princesa de Saillune. Lina, junto con su fiel guardián Gourry, había entrado por la fuerza al palacio real de Saillune para buscar a Amelia. – Estoy segura que me llevas contigo porque no tienes suficiente dinero para el viaje que quieres realizar…

-¡Por favor, mi querida amiga Amelia! –La tironeaba la hechicera. - Estoy segura que querrás venir con nosotros a este viaje. Recibí una carta de Filia. ¿De verdad no la quieres visitar? Además, afuera de la ciudad está esperándonos un viejo conocido nuestro. – Agregó guiñando un ojo. - No creo que vayas a rechazar la oferta, ¿verdad? – Concluyó con una mirada amenazadora.

-Ay, bien… - dijo, finalmente, Amelia. No iba a poder contra Lina Inverse.

Al salir del palacio un muchacho con una capa los esperaba. Saludó a la princesa Amelia levantando su mano, pero sin decir palabra. No se quitó la capa hasta salir del pueblo. Zelgadiss era una quimera. Su apariencia lo avergonzaba y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuere para volver a recuperar su aspecto verdadero.

-Y bien… - rompió el silencio Amelia. - ¿Qué decía la carta de la señorita Filia?

Filia debía decírselo a Lina. Ese demonio acorralándola como si fuese una criminal, esas niñas utilizando una magia que ella nunca había visto y nuevamente Xellos desapareciendo como si nada. ¡Seguro que iría a buscar a esas dos niñas! La única que podría hacer algo al respecto era la señorita Lina. Sin embargo, ella no vendría si no recibía nada a cambio. Tampoco el señor Zelgadiss aceptaría fácilmente…

-Léela Amelia… - Lina le alcanzó a su amiga la carta que Filia les había enviado. Ésta decía:

"_Señorita Lina,_

_Preciso su ayuda inmediatamente. Prometo una paga interesante. Quizá el señor Zelgadiss también esté interesado, pues podría obtener importante información para la cura de su enfermedad._

_Con cariño,_

_Filia Ul Copt._

_PD: Puede ser de su interés saber que, además, el pueblo está ofreciendo un festival de comida regional."_

-Ya veo… - dijo Amelia – así que tenemos una nueva misión…

-¡Exacto! – Agregó Lina. - ¡Y muy buena comida!

-¡Sí! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! – gritó, feliz, Gourry. Más allá de la comida, el acompañaría a Lina a cualquier lugar.

-¡Qué bueno! – comentó, no muy convencida, la princesa de Seillune. – A ver hasta dónde es esto real… - murmuró.

-¿Dijiste algo, Amelia? – Consultó Lina.

-¡No! ¡Ja ja ja! Sólo que es una gran oportunidad para volver a ver a la señorita Filia, ¿no creen?

-Sí, claro…

La exsacerdotisa del Rey Dragón de Fuego no solía mentir. Era algo que a ella no le gustaba. De todos modos, no era todo una mentira. Quizá esta nueva magia sí ayudaba al señor Zelgadiss. Sin embargo, no iría a pagarle a Lina y tampoco existía dicho festival regional.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un golpe en la puerta. Eran ellos, ya lo suponía. Fue hacia la puerta y abriendo dijo…

-Señorita Lina, ya la esp… ¡tú! ¿Otra vez?

-¡Mi querida Filia! Veo que sí me extrañabas. – Asentó con una sonrisa Xellos. – Por lo visto esperabas a alguien más.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-¿Dónde están tus modales, mi querida amiga?

-Aquí y ahora, seguro que no. Adiós. – Filia amagó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, la cual el demonio atajó con sus manos.

-Bien, - comenzó a decir – yo sí tengo modales. De hecho, para reparar los acontecimientos del otro día, tomaremos un rico té y hablaremos tranquilamente, ¿qué te parece?

-Por lo general cuando alguien quiere reparar las cosas no pretende que sea uno el que le sirva, sino que trae, por lo menos, algo para comer… - musitó Filia, dejando entrar al inesperado visitante.

No pudo cerrar la puerta: alguien más la sostenía. Miró hacia atrás y vio una cara familiar. Una pelirroja niña con cara de pocos amigos la miraba fijamente. Detrás, estaban parados otra niña y dos hombres. La otra niña y uno de los hombres sonreían y la saludaban con la mano.

Ya todos dentro de la casa de Filia y sentados en la mesa la muchacha pelirroja comenzó a hablar:

-Filia, Filia… no me gusta que me engañen, ¿sabés?

-A… ¿a qué se refiere, señorita Lina? – Preguntó, nerviosa, la dragona.

-¡No vi ningún festival de comida afuera! Querías que venga aquí, ¿verdad? Ahora, Filia, ¡más te vale que des una explicación convincente!

-Por supuesto que la hay señorita…

-Vaya, vaya. – Se metió Xellos. – Esto se ve mal, Filia. Nunca pensé que el que dejaras tu antiguo empleo de sacerdotisa te convertiría en una criminal…

-¡Una mentira piadosa no te convierte en criminal! – Saltó, furiosa, Filia.

-Ah, ¿no? Pues me imagino que para que venga Zelgadiss también has tenido que poner una excusa para su cura… ¿o me equivoco? Esas cosas no las hacen los sirvientes de los dioses…

-Grr… ¡Xellos! - A Filia se le asomaba su cola.

-¡Ya basta! – ordenó Lina. – Exijo una explicación ahora mismo.

-Sí Filia. Explícate, por favor. – Asentó Zelgadiss.

-Por supuesto… - Filia se volvió a sentar. Mientras tomaba un trago de té Gourry le susurró a Amelia:

-¡Ya recuerdo! Filia es ella, ¿verdad? – Señaló, de hecho, la a dragona.

-S… sí, señor Gourry… - contestó Amelia, casi cayéndose de su asiento. - ¿No extrañabas las discusiones con Xellos?

-Mmm… - cerró los ojos pensativo – mmm… ¿y quién es Xellos?

Esta vez, todos cayeron al piso. La primera en pararse fue Lina, quien tomó al despistado espadachín del cuello y le gritó:

-¡Gourry, cerebro de medusa! ¡Él es Xellos - señaló al sacerdote- y ya no hagas más preguntas! ¡Vamos, Filia! ¡Habla antes que termine de perder la paciencia!

-¡Como usted diga! Bien, el otro día estaba caminando por el pueblo cuando apareció Xellos. Por lo visto, quería preguntarme algo. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un disturbio en un restaurante. Unos ladrones hacían de las suyas allí y golpearon a un hombre. De repente, aparecieron dos niñas vestidas de un modo muy extraño y los derrotaron. Lo extraño, aquí, es que utilizaron una magia muy extraña: una magia que nunca había visto en mi vida…

-Imagino que – comentó Lina – Xellos desapareció al instante… ¿qué averiguaste? – Consultó dirigiéndose al demonio.

-Nada. – Respondió.

Lina saltó de su asiento e increpó al demonio:

-¡Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad!

-¡Ay! Sí, señorita Lina. Fui a buscar a esas dos niñas y no las vi más, habían desaparecido…

Lina volvió a su asiento, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Señorita Lina… - se dirigió Filia hacia ella – Lina, ¿en qué está pensando?

-Filia… ¡estoy pensando en que la paga también era una mentira! – Abrió los ojos y, para sorpresa de la dragona, pequeñas llamas se veían.

-También lo de la cura, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Zelgadiss.

-¡No! Eso no… déjenme explicarlo, por favor. – Rogó Filia.

-Escucho. – Sentenció la hechicera.

-Hace un tiempo ya que tengo un sueño muy extraño. Un sueño con entes malignos, distintos a los demonios. Es un sueño de destrucción y muerte. Creo que este evento tiene relación con ello… es cierto que inventé lo de la paga y el festival de comida para atraer su atención. Sin embargo, no así lo del señor Zelgadiss. Quizá esta extraña magia pueda ayudarlo…

-Bien, Filia. – Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio Lina. – Investigaremos al respecto. Me gustaría ver de qué se trata esta magia que comentas. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo?

-Sí. Sin embargo, Filia, a cambio ¡tendrás que llevarnos esta noche a comer al mejor lugar del pueblo!

-¡Sí! – Coreó Gourry. – ¡Al mejor lugar!

-B… bien, así será. – Lloró la dragona. Sería justo… ella los había, en parte, engañado…


	5. El enemigo da la cara

Habían transcurrido unos días de su llegada a ese extraño mundo y las muchachas ya no sabían qué más decirle a Serena. Ella extrañaba a Darien, estaba preocupada por él. Sus amigas intentaban convencerla de que estaría bien, ¡incluso Luna y Artemis estarían allí para ayudarlo! La princesa de la Luna no se tranquilizaba. Quería e intentaba salir adelante pero su corazón se encontraba inquieto.

Las Sailors habían conseguido empleo en el restaurante que habían encontrado Rei, Lita y Serena el primer día. El nombre del lugar era "Pescado Nervioso." El dueño era un anciano viudo que había tenido que reconstruir el lugar tras el incidente con la Estrella Oscura. Por supuesto, las chicas no sabían qué era lo que había ocurrido y, por temor a levantar sospechas, tampoco querían preguntar. El tener casa y comida aseguradas les era suficiente para aceptar el trabajo.

Lita se encargaría de la cocina, Setsuna y Ami ayudarían al dueño con la contabilidad y la publicidad del lugar. Mina y Haruka también darían una mano con la publicidad durante el día (sobre todo para atraer gente joven). Además, la primera, junto a Michiru y Rei se encargarían del show de la noche: Rei y Mina cantarían y Michiru tocaría el violín. La segunda, se confiaría la seguridad también, pues el hombre les había confirmado que los actos de vandalismo eran frecuentes en el pueblo. Serena, Hotaru y Mina o Michiru (quien no estuviese en el escenario) serían las camareras del lugar. Cuando Rei no estuviera cantando en el escenario, ayudaría a Lita en la cocina.

Las muchachas se sentían muy agradecidas para con el anciano pero también apenadas, ya que, ni bien encontrasen el modo de volver, lo harían sin titubear. El pobre hombre les había dado esta oportunidad y el que las nueve se vayan de un día para el otro lo dejarían en la ruina nuevamente. La segunda noche, luego de cerrar el lugar, todas habían intentado teletransportarse pero no habían tenido éxito. Luego de ello, Hotaru había propuesto buscar remplazantes para sus puestos antes de poder partir.

Esa noche, Haruka se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo a la gente que ingresaba al lugar. Sólo cinco hombres le llamaron la atención (algunos eran hombres-bestias). Más aún, cuando Mina se le acercó para decirle que ellos habían sido quienes habían intentado robar aquel restaurante el día que habían llegado. Se dijo que estaría muy pendiente de ellos. No quería que hagan disturbios en un lugar como ese ni que molestaran a los clientes.

El show había comenzado bien: Mina había cantado la misma canción que había cantado en una audición. Aquella vez Yaten había sido uno de los jurados. Una Sailor al servicio de Galaxia estaba infiltrada en el jurado también. Antes que apareciera el monstruo ella había cantado "Route Venus." Si bien al principio se sentía muy inquieta fue venciendo los nervios hasta cantar como lo hacía en su habitación. Aquella noche Mina había cantado con el corazón y tanto la gente como sus amigas se lo reconocieron con un aplauso.

Era el turno de Michiru. El subir al escenario con un violín llamó mucho la atención del público allí presente. Cuando comenzó a tocar, una hermosa melodía endulzó los oídos de la gente. No podían creer el gran talento que ella tenía; nunca habían escuchado algo así. Incluso aquellos maleantes que habían ingresado no podían sacarle los ojos de encima. En parte por su música y en parte porque ella era muy bonita.

-Si la lleváramos con nosotros podríamos hacer mucho dinero. – Comentó uno de ellos.

-Pues lo haremos. – Confirmó otro.

Así, al finalizar el concierto dado por Michiru, ella bajó del escenario luego de saludar. Rei se preparaba para ingresar. Sin embargo, y a la vista de Haruka, quienes habían participado de la pelea con Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a ella. La corredora de autos se acercó para defender a la talentosa violinista. Se puso delante de ella y consultó a quienes se acercaban a increparla:

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-No es de tu incumbencia, córrete. – Dicho esto, uno de los ladrones amagó a ponerle una mano encima a Haruka con el objetivo de apartarla. Ella, como respuesta, agarró su brazo y tiró al maleante al piso. Otro que quiso abalanzarse sobre ella corrió con la misma suerte. Así, un tercero sacó un arma de fuego.

La clientela, observando la escena, saltó de sus asientos y huyó despavorida. Lita, al oír los ruidos, salió corriendo de la cocina. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió al lado de Haruka para poder ayudarla con sus habilidades en las artes marciales. No obstante, el que aunque sea uno de ellos tuviese un arma complicaría las cosas.

Serena no podía quedarse quieta. Sentía que debía hacer algo. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo ni a sus amigas ni a gente inocente. Sabía que las demás habían acordado no transformarse para no levantar sospechas pero esta era una situación extrema. Sailor Moon debía entrar en acción.

Lina y Gourry iban a comer hasta reventar. Esa noche, Filia les pagaría la cena a Lina y los demás. El lugar elegido era "Pescado Nervioso." Mucha gente del pueblo había comentado que las nuevas empleadas daban una cálida bienvenida, excelente atención, un muy entretenido y profesional show y una deliciosa comida. Suficiente recomendación para que la hechicera pelirroja eligiera aquel lugar. Empero, al acercarse al lugar y observar gente huyendo de allí se olvidaron por un instante de la cena y fueron corriendo hacia la puerta. La escena allí dentro mostraba a dos muchachas delante de otra enfrentando a tres maleantes, mientras otros dos se incorporaban del piso.

Antes que Lina llamara la atención de los atacantes, se escuchó la voz de una jovencita…

-¡Aguarden un momento! – Todos los allí presentes se voltearon. – No es justo que le arruinen la noche a gente que sólo quiere disfrutar de una buena comida y un relajante show de violín. Tampoco permitiré que acoses a trabajadores que hacen su mejor esfuerzo para que un cliente pase un buen rato y esté bien atendido. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

Sailor Moon había aparecido en el lugar. Miradas de sorpresa e incertidumbre se cruzaron.

-Es… no es la misma pero… su atuendo es similar al de las niñas con la extraña magia, señorita Lina. – Indicó Filia a la hechicera.

-Ya veo… - dijo la pelirroja. – Me gustaría ver qué es lo que hace…

-¡Ay! – El grito de Amelia hizo que Lina, Filia, Gourry y Zelgadiss se voltearan a verla.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Amelia? – Consultó, extrañada, Lina.

-¡Qué gran discurso! Resaltar así el valor de la justicia… ¡es toda una heroína! – Todos casi perdieron el equilibrio al ver que la joven princesa de Seillune se encontraba más concentrada en otras cosas que en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-Tiara Lunar, ¡acción! – Al realizar este ataque quitó de las manos del ladrón el arma que portaba. Acto seguido, Haruka tomó a uno de ellos por el cuello y Lita le pegó una patada por detrás a otro.

Los ladrones ilesos se abalanzaron sobre quienes les habían atacado: Lita, Haruka y Sailor Moon. Las primeras respondieron como pudieron pero los hombres-bestias eran muy fuertes. Antes que Sailor Moon hiciese algo Lina se propuso a ayudar: ¿la "magia" era sólo lanzar una tiara cual boomerang?

-¡Flecha Ardiente! – Con su hechizo el que se disponía a atacar a la princesa de la Luna fue detenido.

Uno de los maleantes que se recuperaba de un golpe de Haruka gritó:

-¡Es… es… la famosa asesina de ladrones!

-¡Sí! La más hermosa y poderosa de todas. – Guiñó un ojo. – Así que más les vale huir si no quieren que los haga volar por los aires…

Dicho esto, levantaron al herido por la flecha ardiente y se fueron corriendo del lugar. Sin embargo, a Lina no le gustaba que le arruinen la cena…

-¡Bola de Fuego! – Su ataque los alcanzó y los mandó a volar. – Bien… ahora… - dijo volteándose hacia Sailor Moon.

En ese preciso instante, Ami, Setsuna y el anciano salieron de la habitación donde manejaban la contabilidad del lugar. El anciano tomó la palabra:

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Eran ladro… - no terminó su frase al fijar la vista en Sailor Moon. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. – A mi Ama le gustará saber que por fin encontré a la princesa…

-¿Princesa? – Preguntó Lina. - ¿Lo dices por Amelia?

El anciano no respondió. Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo similar al que habían enfrentado las Sailors. Éste se veía más pequeño y tenía una forma más humana.

-¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró Zelgadiss. - ¿Será un demonio?

-No. – Respondió apareciendo Xellos. – Entre nosotros no existe criatura con estas características.

-Les recomiendo que se vayan. – Ordenó Haruka dirigiéndose a Lina y los demás. – Aunque la llamen asesina de ladrones, jovencita, esto no es un enemigo normal.

Lina vio fijamente a Haruka… no lo había notado antes, pero ese muchacho era muy apuesto.

-Nosotros… - atinó a decir.

-Ya la escucharon. – Se metió Rei. – No es nuestra intención que salgan lastimados.

-¿"La"? – preguntó perdida Lina, mirando una vez más a Haruka.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, ¡transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, ¡transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, ¡transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, ¡transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, ¡transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón, ¡transformación!

La hechicera pelirroja y sus amigos observaron anonadados la transformación de las muchachas.

-Increíble. – Dijo Lina sorprendida. – Ese lindo muchacho resultó ser una mujer. – Agregó lagrimeando.

-La muchacha de cabello azul. – Indicó Filia señalando a Sailor Mercury. – Ella estaba aquel día…

-Nosotras también estamos aquí. – Sailor Venus y Saturn salieron de la cocina.

-Y la de naranja es la otra. – Comentó Xellos abriendo sus ojos.

-Por lo visto, Mercury, ese día sí llamamos un poco la atención. – Asentó la Sailor del amor y la belleza mirando a su compañera.

-Por favor, - Sailor Moon se dirigió a Lina – por su bien, váyanse. Es peligroso estar aquí.

Lina sonrió. Iba a decir algo pero un ataque de ese monstruo a Sailor Moon la distrajo. Afortunadamente, Saturn estaba atenta y su muro pudo protegerla del impacto.

-No permitiré que toques a nuestra princesa. – Advirtió la pequeña Sailor.

-Bien, hora de entrar en acción. ¡Tierra, tiembla! – Atacó Sailor Uranus.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Grito Mortal!

Los ataques de las Outers fueron destruyendo el lugar. Todos alcanzaron a salir antes que se derrumbe por completo. El monstruo, si bien había quedado bajo los escombros, salió intacto.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó Uranus. – Como la última vez, ¡nuestros ataques no le hacen ni cosquillas!

-¿Será que también tendremos que combinar nuestros poderes? – Preguntó Sailor Mars.

-Bien… no sé quiénes serán ustedes ni qué es eso. Sin embargo, déjenme decirles que nosotros somos hechiceros y hemos combatido a enemigos muy poderosos. Amelia, ve por la derecha. Zelgadiss, tú por la izquierda.

Ambos asintieron y se prepararon para el ataque.

-¡Elmekia Lance! – Conjuró Amelia.

-Aunque no sea un demonio… ¡La Tilt! – Atacó Zelgadiss.

-¡Bomb Split! – Hizo lo suyo Lina.

El anciano parecía haber sido afectado por aquellos poderes, si bien no había sido del todo derrotado.

-¡Es mi turno! – Dijo Sailor Moon. - ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Con ese último golpe, aquella sombra había sido finalmente derrotada. No obstante, apareció una mujer en el cielo. Tenía el cabello largo, negro y un flequillo que cubría sus cejas. Su ropa era similar a una armadura de color morado. Tenía ojos verdes brillantes.

-Sailor Scouts, nos volvemos a encontrar. – Dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Tanto las Scouts como Lina y sus amigos la vieron sorprendidos. Por su parte, Sailor Mars y Filia comenzaron a sufrir un horrible dolor de cabeza. Ambas habían caído al suelo por ello. Sailor Jupiter y Amelia fueron a sostenerlas, respectivamente.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-Qué lástima que no me recuerdes, princesita. Es cierto que el cuerpo es otro. Es extraño que tus amigas inteligentes no hayan podido deducir quién soy, tampoco. Me han defraudado. No sólo por eso, sino también han tenido que ser asistidos por un grupo de hechiceros… ¡qué vergüenza!

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Inquirió Sailor Pluto.

-Oh, busco lo mismo de siempre. Ahora bien, el que estemos aquí es una consecuencia de la batalla que tuvimos en Tokyo. Al parecer la explosión abrió el portal entre dos dimensiones. No para ustedes pero fue ventajoso para mí, pues conseguí este cuerpo e interesantes poderes. Bien, nos volveremos a ver. Ya me encargaré de ustedes.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos y con muchas dudas.


	6. Un nuevo rumbo

El verdadero enemigo se había presentado. No había sido quien las había transportado allí: ella también había viajado con las Sailors. ¿Ella? Dijo que había conseguido ese cuerpo en aquel mundo, que había peleado con las muchachas en Tokyo… ¿era esa gran sombra su verdadera identidad?

Las nueve Sailor Scouts estaban paradas a metros de los escombros del restaurante que había sido su hogar los últimos días. Con ellas se encontraban "La Asesina de Ladrones" y sus amigos. No sólo se sentían confundidos y pensativos acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, también estaba en juego la intriga, el no saber quiénes eran unos y quiénes eran los otros.

Así, se encontraban Lina y los demás frente a frente con guerreras de otro mundo.

-Creo que merecemos una explicación. – Rompió el silencio la pelirroja hechicera.

-Espera Uranus. – Se interpuso Sailor Saturn previendo que la Sailor del viento respondería no del mejor modo. – Ellos nos ayudaron.

-Es cierto. – Sonrió Sailor Pluto. – Creo que sí merecen una explicación.

Sailor Uranus se relajó y asintió. Sin embargo, quien tomó la palabra fue su inseparable compañera Neptune…

-Deberíamos comenzar con detransformarnos, presentarnos y contar la historia desde el principio.

De esa forma, las muchachas hicieron lo que dijo la Sailor de las profundidades marinas. Les hablaron de su mundo, cómo habían llegado a ser Sailor Scouts, el Milenio de Plata, Luna, Artemis… y Darien. Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas. Rei intentó consolarla:

-Ya, Serena. Lo que tanto le molestaba está aquí. Él está bien. Tranquila.

-Y este Darien es tu novio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Filia.

-Sí. – Contestó secándose las lágrimas Serena. – Es la rencarnación del Príncipe Endymion, el guardián de la Tierra. Es por ello que, previo a que esto ocurra, tenía terribles jaquecas y no podía levantarse de la cama… no puedo evitar extrañarlo. Aunque me reconforta el saber que debe estar mejor.

-A decir verdad, y teniendo en cuenta que soy de aquí… es extraño. Yo he tenido sueños recurrentes últimamente luego de los cuales me levantaba con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿¡Qué! – Preguntaron las muchachas al unísono.

-¿Eres sacerdotisa? – Consultó Rei.

-Sí. En verdad, lo era. – Contestó Filia extrañada por la suposición. – Pero tengo la habilidad de realizar predicciones…

-Debe ser por eso… yo también lo soy. ¿Soñabas con sombras malignas, dolor, muerte, destrucción?

-S-sí. – Filia estaba sorprendida: era como si le leyera la mente.

-Yo soñé con lo mismo durante estas últimas semanas. También tuve horribles dolores de cabeza.

-¿Sólo tú?

-Creo que sí. Michiru, Hotaru… ¿ustedes sintieron algo?

-Sólo una mala premonición. – Admitió la pequeña.

-Sí, nada de jaquecas. – Comentó Michiru.

-Ahora debemos pensar en cómo resolver esto. – Se metió Setsuna. – Cómo la derrotaremos, cómo volveremos…

-Es verdad… - recordó Lita – dijo que todos habíamos sido transportados como consecuencia de ese choque de ataques… pero, ¿cómo?

-Eso quizás pueda responderlo yo. – Habló Xellos. – Ustedes llegaron la mañana del día en que pelearon con los ladrones del restaurante, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Mi Ama me pidió que averigüe lo que había ocurrido. Se había sentido algo extraño, similar a lo ocurrido con la Estrella Oscura fuera de este pueblo.

-Por eso fuiste a increparme ese día. – Lo miró de reojo Filia.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te extrañaba porque estoy enamorado de ti?

-¡Maldito demonio! ¡Deja de mofarte de mí! – A Filia se le había salido la cola por la ira. Las Scouts miraron con extrañeza lo ocurrido, pues ellos aun no se habían presentado.

-¿Demonio? – Notó Rei. – Es por eso que sentía una vibración tan extraña…

Acto seguido, tomó uno de sus pergaminos y lo puso en la frente de Xellos.

-Ouch… - se quejó el sacerdote de los demonios - ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡Aguarda! – Dijo Lina a la Sailor del fuego. – Es cierto que es malvado y quiere destruir al mundo pero, créeme, a ellos les irrita otra amenaza para el mundo. No les gusta la competencia. Podemos confiar en él, al menos un poco…

-No hubiese utilizado la palabra irritar pero sí, es cierto lo que dices.

-L-lo siento… - se disculpó Rei.

-No hay cuidado. Bien, como les decía, antes de la interrupción de cierta dragoncita, - Amelia y Zelgadiss tuvieron que tomar a Filia por sus brazos para que no se abalanzara sobre Xellos – estos episodios ocurren cuando la luz se mezcla con la oscuridad, la energía del bien con la del mal, la creación con la destrucción y el…

-¡Caos! – Gritaron las Sailors.

-Sí… iba a decir eso…

-¡Claro! El Caos es la respuesta. – Explicó Setsuna. – La última vez tomó el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, la Sailor más fuerte de nuestro Universo, para convertirse en el dueño del mismo. Él se enfrentó a nosotras en la Ciudad 10 pero es aquí donde hizo posesión de un cuerpo…

-¿Y qué hace el Caos? – Cuestionó Amelia.

-Justamente eso. – Explicó Ami. – Quiere destruir, que el Universo se convierta en la nada misma.

-Posiblemente esté buscando hacerlo aquí… ¡o en los dos mundos! – Meditó Mina.

El silencio reinó unos minutos en el lugar. EL haber descubierto la identidad del enemigo los había hecho pensar mucho.

-¿Creen… - habló Serena – que sabe cómo volver al otro mundo?

-No lo sé. – Admitió Setsuna. – La respuesta es la fusión del bien y el mal. Si él – señalando a Xellos – no nos lo hubiese dicho, no nos hubiéramos enterado. Quizás el Caos aún no lo sepa.

-Más allá de esto creo que la mayor preocupación es saber dónde podemos quedarnos. – Comentó Mina.

-¡Eso me hace acordar que arruinaron mi cena! – Saltó Lina. – Haremos lo siguiente… Filia cocinará para nosotros esta noche. No pongas esa cara Filia, nos lo debes…

-Nosotros nos íbamos a quedar en un hotel, pues la casa de Filia no es tan grande como para todos nosotros. Allí habrá habitaciones disponibles. – Propuso Zelgadiss.

-¡Genial! – Sonrió Serena. – Así también pueden contarnos sus aventuras.

Ya se disponían a partir cuando Gourry inquirió a Lina:

-¿Y dónde están esas guerreras con falda corta?

-¡Cerebro de medusa! – Lina le pegó en la cabeza. - ¿No has prestado atención? ¡Son ellas!

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y quiénes son?

-Por favor… no voy a explicártelo Gourry, ya basta. Vamos a comer.

-¡A comer! ¡Qué bueno Linita!

Luego de un rato caminando, momento en el que los "anfitriones" se presentaron, Lita le susurró a Mina:

-¿Has visto a ese muchacho rubio?

-Es apuesto. – Admitió Mina. – Aunque un poco tonto.

-Pensabas abalanzarte sobre él, ¿verdad?

-Seguro tú también, amiga. Sin embargo, mi presentimiento como diosa de la belleza me dice que Lina y él están en algo…

-Yo también creí lo mismo.

-Además, ella me genera un poco de miedo. No la haría enojar. Me hace acordar a Rei: creo que tiene mal carácter.

-Estoy detrás tuyo, Mina… - amenazó Rei.


	7. Conociéndonos un poco más

La cena en la casa de Filia había sido un éxito: Lita se había ofrecido para cocinar y preparó una gran cantidad de comida. Todos habían quedado satisfechos: ¡incluso Lina y Gourry! Serena también, claro. Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en la casa de la dragona hablaron de sus aventuras: tanto las Scouts como Lina y sus amigos.

Más tarde, se despidieron de Filia y partieron hacia el hotel. Gourry y Zelgadiss dormirían juntos. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ocuparían una habitación; Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina, otra. Lina y Amelia compartirían habitación con Serena.

El ambiente parecía calmo: podía decirse que aquella era una noche tranquila, más allá de lo que había acontecido. Lo único que ocurrió y llamó la atención fue un golpe seco en el cuarto de las Inners: Lina y Haruka fueron las primeras en llegar a la habitación. Se encontraron con Mina en el suelo. Ami, Rei y Lita se veían apenadas. Quien decidió abrir la boca fue Rei:

-Adivinen lo que pasó…

Lo que en verdad había acontecido era que Mina se había puesto a bailar antes de ir a dormir, se había tropezado y se había caído. Las muchachas no lo podían creer: ¡tenía que ser ella!

Luego de regresar a su dormitorio, Lina dijo:

-Aun no entiendo cómo hizo para caerse…

-Verás, -explicó Serena - Mina es una persona muy activa. Una vez, una epidemia de gripe había azotado la ciudad. Ella fue la única de nosotras que no enfermó. Por eso, fue a cada una de nuestras casas a cuidarnos.

-Qué bonito gesto de su parte. – Opinó Amelia.

-¡Sí! – Admitió la princesa de la Luna. – Lástima que dejó las casas hechas un desastre… - concluyó recordando aquel día.

-No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones.

-No, para nada. Yo también soy algo torpe. Ustedes recordarán que les comentamos que Mina fue la primera en convertirse en Sailor.

-Sí. – Asintieron las hechiceras.

-Ella era Sailor V. Yo la admiraba mucho, ¿saben? ¡Sobretodo inspiró mis presentaciones!

-¡Son geniales! – Halagó la princesa de Seillune. – Tan llenas de pasión, con ese mensaje alentador de justicia qu… - la hechicera pelirroja le había tapado la boca con una almohada. Si no lo hacía podía no callarse.

-Ja ja, gracias por el cumplido, Amelia. Sailor V era muy famosa: incluso había historietas y juegos de video sobre ella.

-¿Juegos de video? – Inquirió Lina.

-Oh, sí. Son… ¡olvídenlo! Mañana Ami les sabrá explicar mejor. A lo que me refería era que tanto Mina como las demás han sido no sólo mis amigas y confidentes todo este tiempo. He aprendido mucho de ellas y también, gracias a eso, me he vuelto mucho más responsable y segura de mí misma.

Lina y Amelia sonrieron tras el comentario de Serena. Les estaba abriendo su corazón, estaban descubriendo lo puro y noble que era.

-Señorita Serena. – Se dirigió a ella la princesa de Seillune.

-Dime sólo Serena.

-¡Bien! Serena, tú también eres una princesa, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Creo que sí, en cierto modo. Hace mil años así lo fui en la Luna y, por lo visto, en el futuro seré reina en Tokyo de Cristal.

-¿Y qué tal ahora?

-Mi mundo es algo distinto. Si bien la gente sabe de nuestra existencia y que velamos por la paz, no saben toda nuestra historia. A decir verdad, es algo que no puedo aceptar aún. El hecho de que las Sailors sean mis guardianas…

-Significa que si la situación lo amerita se sacrificarían por ti. – Terminó la frase Lina.

-Exacto. Y, de hecho, ya ha sucedido…

-Como nos habían contado. – Musitó Amelia, pues las batallas de las Sailors fueron tema de conversación durante la cena. – Creo que te envidio: eres princesa pero no tienes asuntos reales que resolver, ni cenas de gala, audiencias…

-¡Ja, ja! – Rió Serena. – No, por suerte eso no.

-No sé de qué te quejas. – Lina se dirigió a Amelia. – Tú eres muy buena en lo que haces. – La hechicera le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, la cual respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por el halago que había recibido.

-Tú al menos tienes un príncipe. – Le volvió a hablar la princesa de Seillune a Serena. Ella se sonrojó mucho y contestó:

-Bueno, sí. Darien es más que eso para mí. Más allá del destino, nuestro pasado y futuro, es una gran compañía. No podría hacer nada sin su fuerza. Su apoyo y el de las chicas es lo que necesito para seguir y prgresar.

-¡Qué bonito lo que dices!

-Ustedes también deben tener sus corazones contentos…

-¡¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaron las dos hechiceras.

-¡Vamos! Soy despistada pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de su relación con Gourry y Zelgadiss. Al menos admitan que se percibe lo que sienten por ellos…

-¡Te equivocas! – Negaron las dos juntas.

-Hasta hablar del tema hace que se sonrojen. – Las miró de reojo riendo.

Así, continuaron su charla hasta dormirse.

En otra habitación, Haruka golpeaba una mesa:

-¡No puede ser que actúen así! Parece que estuvieran de vacaciones…

-Calma, papá-Haruka. – Intentó tranquilizarla Hotaru.

-Es verdad. No sabemos los planes del enemigo, ¡podría aparecer en cualquier momento! – Alertó la talentosa violinista. - ¡No está bien que estemos tan desprevenidas!

-Sin embargo, ése es el problema. – Advirtió Setsuna. – El no saber dónde está, cuáles son sus planes, si sabe cómo regresar o no: eso es lo que nos debe mantener alertas.

-Sus planteos son interesantes pero no veo que lleguen a la conclusión correcta. – Xellos había aparecido en la habitación de las Sailors del Sistema Solar Externo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Se paró de inmediato Haruka.

-Aguarda, aguarda. No vengo a causar problemas. Sólo estoy aquí para guiarlas.

-¿Guiarnos, eh? ¿Y cómo sabremos si nos mientes o no? – Preguntó Setsuna.

-Consúltenle a Lina. Yo no miento. Creo que no pierden tiempo escuchándome.

-Habla, entonces. – Ordenó Haruka.

-Bien. Creo que deben pensar que si hubiese querido regresar sabiendo la forma de hacerlo, nunca lo hubiesen visto.

-Eso tiene sentido. – Admitió Hotaru.

-Por otro lado, es cierto que no tenemos la certeza de cuándo vendrá realmente. Sin embargo, esto puede significar que se esté acostumbrando al cuerpo que tomó. Cuando lo domine por completo aparecerá. Ahora bien, visto y considerando que su objetivo principal es Sailor Moon la buscará a ella.

-Entonces lo mejor será que estemos en algún lugar alejados de las ciudades…

-¿Por qué vienes a nosotras? – Consultó Setsuna.

-Bueno… - el demonio se puso una mano en el rostro en gesto pensativo – creo que porque las veo como la parte del grupo que está más comprometida con la misión…

-¡Eso no significa que las demás no estén comprometidas! – Opinó la pequeña Scout.

-No digo eso. Quizás ustedes tengan más iniciativa al respecto.

-¿Y por qué nos ayudas? ¿No eras un demonio? Al menos donde vivimos un demonio no haría eso…

-No dije que las ayudaría, sólo que las guiaría…

-Recuerda, Hotaru, - explicó Michiru – que Lina dijo que el objetivo de la raza de los demonios era destruir el mundo con sus propias manos.

-Sin embargo, - habló Haruka – eso no explica quién lo envía y por qué. Me refiero a que podría ir a la hechicera y vino a nosotras…

-Eso… - dijo Xellos abriendo sus ojos – es un secreto. – Dicho esto, desapareció.

Haruka rió a carcajadas y luego agregó:

-Es increíble cómo me irrita este sujeto…

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Michiru explicó lo que había acontecido en su habitación en la noche anterior. Lina fue la que tomó la palabra:

-Ese demonio de pacotilla… siempre haciendo de las suyas. Aunque debo admitir que tiene razón al decir que no sabe el modo de regresar. Bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a algún lugar alejado de los pueblos…

-Creo saber dónde podemos ir… - Zelgadiss llamó la atención.


	8. La ¿profecía?

¿Qué le había pasado a Zelgadiss? ¿De verdad había sido él el de la idea? Zelgadiss nunca… ¡era muy difícil! Por lo visto no imposible… quizá porque allí podría encontrar alguna pista para su cura.

Es cierto que era un lugar alejado de la gente. La excusa del quimera había sido que no podían estar a la intemperie. Allí tendrían comida, un techo… pero eso no quitaba que a Lina y a Amelia les sonara extraño que esta idea surgiera de Zelgadiss. Gourry, como siempre, sólo seguía a Lina hacia donde fuese.

Así partieron. Iban a un remoto y alejado complejo de aguas termales. Se divertirían, sí. Sin embargo, no se relajarían tanto, pues no sabían cuándo el enemigo podría volver a aparecer. Tampoco quedaba muy lejos. Ellos llegaron a la anochecer de ese mismo día.

-Señorita Lina, -preguntó Amelia - ¿no cree que deberíamos haberle comentado a Filia que nos íbamos?

-Mmm… puede ser. Bien, de todas formas, ya se enterará…

Luego de cenar en el lugar, chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro, fueron a darse un baño en las aguas termales.

Rei volvía a no sentirse bien. Ella lo atribuyó al momento, el cansancio, el estar en ese mundo con el Caos. Pensó que un poco de relajación quitaría ese malestar.

Por su parte, Gourry y Zelgadiss miraban el cielo estrellado mientras disfrutaban de la cálida sensación que el agua brindaba.

-Zel… - llamó su atención el rubio espadachín.

-¿Sí? – Abrió los ojos el quimera.

-Fue una gran idea venir hasta aquí…

-¿Lo crees? A decir verdad, pensé en este lugar por estar lejos de las ciudades. Además, me gustan las aguas termales: le hacen bien a mi piel.

-Ya veo. – Luego de unos minutos de silencio agregó – Esas muchachas son buenas personas. Lina se está divirtiendo mucho.

-Sí, a pesar de la situación. También Amelia ha encontrado a otra princesa con quien hablar.

-¿Tú crees que se aproxime un gran peligro?

-No lo sé. Espero que sea algo fácil de resolver… que no traiga grandes consecuencias.

-Sí, puede ser…

Aquella noche había terminado tranquila, al menos en aquel lugar. Algo más lejos, Filia había sentido algo similar a lo que Rei. Por su parte, ella no respondió del mismo modo. Decidió hacer lo que hace mucho no hacía: una predicción. Quizá ya su don se había desvanecido, aunque no perdería nada con intentarlo…

Durante toda la noche estuvo probándolo. Se encontraba agotada, no sólo porque no había dormido, sino porque lo que había estado haciendo le quitaba mucha energía. Ya el amanecer se acercaba, cerró los ojos, se concentró como lo hacía en el templo y comenzó a escribir. Cuando finalizó, abrió los ojos y leyó lo que decía. La escritura correspondía a la utilizada por los dragones. Lo que decía era:

"_La luz y la oscuridad se unirán para destruir los mundos."_

Filia estuvo sentada unos cinco minutos intentando de descifrar el porqué de esa frase. Muchas ideas volaron por su cabeza: quizás esas niñas no eran quienes decían que eran o la pelea con aquella mujer no traería más que desgracias.

-Sea lo que fuere, ¡tengo que hablar con la señorita Lina! – Así, la dragona se decidió a salir a buscar la hechicera. Por supuesto, antes de salir, le pidió a Gravos que él y Jillas cuidaran del huevo del dragón antiguo.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hotel donde se estaban alojando. Le sorprendió enterarse que no se encontraban más allí. Salió a la calle y se sentó:

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Tengo que encontrarla y decirle lo que averigüé!

-No veo el por qué perder la calma… ¿quién iba a decir que un día precisarías mi ayuda? – Ese demonio agobiante había aparecido otra vez para molestarla.

-¿Y por qué necesitaría de tu ayuda?

-Porque no sabes dónde están Lina y los demás y yo sí.

-Bien, te felicito. Lo averiguaré por mis propis medios… - se paró la dragona – los buscaré yo misma. No necesito ayuda de un demonio oportunista, una ba… - un dedo de Xellos sobre su boca la había callado. Sonrojada, retrocedió.

-No está bien que una exsacerdotisa use ese vocabulario. Y, antes de que contestes, déjame comentarte algo: ellos nos están más en el pueblo. Sé que estarás preguntándote en este momento por qué no te avisaron que se iban…

-N-no es de tu incumbencia…

-Yo creo que no te necesitan. No debiste haberte involucrado desde el primer momento.

-Yo… ¿no me necesitan?

-No, sino te hubiesen comentado qué harían. Ahora bien, ¿qué querías decirle a Lina?

-No… no lo recuerdo…

-¡Oh, vamos Filia! – Al no contestar y sólo mirar al piso Xellos decidió volver a tomar la palabra. – Qué fácil eres, Filia. Aún sigues creyendo las bromas de un demonio…

-¿Bromas? – La dragona levantó la vista.

-Se fueron. Ya sabes cómo son de olvidadizos. ¿Realmente creías que no les sirves?

-Pero…

-Filia, te desconozco. Por lo visto sigues siendo una pequeña dragona egoísta. – Levantó vuelo. – Ah, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…

-¡Aguarda! – Ordenó Filia con los ojos rojos de ira. - ¡No te volverás a mofar de mí! Tengo que encontrar a Lina. ¿Dónde está?

-Mucho mejor. – Sonrió Xellos descendiendo frente a ella. – Antes, dime, ¿qué quieres decirle?

-No caeré en tus trampas otra vez. Tarde o temprano te enterarás de lo que quiero decirle. Sin embargo, sin la información que yo preciso, no abriré la boca.

-¡Me sorprendes Filia! Negocias casi como yo. Veo que me idolatras secretamente. – Sonrió socarronamente el demonio.

-¡Déjate de idioteces y habla! – A Filia se le había salido la cola.

-Bien, tranquilízate. Se fueron al complejo de aguas termales que está a unos kilómetros de aquí. Pensaban que era mejor que los atacaran allí: recuerda que, en teoría, su objetivo principal sería Sailor Moon. De esta forma, no le harían daño ni a este pueblo ni a otros.

-Mmm… no es muy lejos. ¡Iré volando!

-Pero… si nos teletransportamos llegaremos más rápido…

-No voy a teletransportarme contigo. Adiós. – Filia se transformó y se fue volando.

Xellos, que por supuesto no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, voló hacia donde se encontraba la dragona. Le dijo:

-Por o menos, deberías agradecerme.

-Ah, sí, claro. Gracias.

La indiferencia de Filia lo estaba sacando de quicio. Decidió hacer otra cosa: desapareció y apareció sentado en el cuello de la dragona.

Ella, al sentirlo, le ordenó que se bajara. Como no podía ser de otra forma, él no lo hizo. Por ello, Filia se dio vuelta. Xellos, que casi se cayó, la tomó del cabello. El dolor porque le tiraban del pelo hizo que Filia se tambaleara en el aire y chocara con una montaña. Ante el impacto, volvió a su forma humana y descendió inconsciente.

El demonio, que estaba observando desde el aire, no tuvo más remedio que salvarla.

Ya en el piso, la recostó pero seguía en estado de inconsciencia. Meditó unos segundos, su cara se iluminó y desapareció. Al regresar, el demonio le echó un balde de agua fría encima. Filia despertó al instante.

-Veo que funcionó. – Rió Xellos.

-¡Así no se despierta a una dama! – Le gritó la exsacerdotisa secándose el vestido.

-¿Una dama? Yo no veo ninguna por aquí… - la dragona fruncía el ceño - ¡oh! Ya veo… querías que te despierte como a la Bella Durmiente, ¿verdad?

-¡Suficiente! – Sacó su maza y amenazó con pegarle.

-Bien, basta de bromas. ¿Eso, no? – El demonio la atajó. – Como te dije antes, será mejor teletransportarse, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser… - Filia bajó su maza. Si volvía a volar, Xellos terminaría haciendo lo mismo…

-Bueno, toma mi mano, mi querida Filia. – Dicho esto, extendió su mano hacia ella.

-No te tomaré de la mano. – Se negó.

-Como quieras. Pero tendrás que tomarte de mí de algún lado… - abrió uno de sus ojos.

Ella acercó dubitativa una mano y sólo apoyo un dedo sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¿Qué más da? – Comentó el demonio tomándola de la muñeca y teletransportándose.

Ya en el lugar y luego de soltar a su acompañante, ella se quejó:

-¿Por qué agarraste mi muñeca? ¡No quiero que me toques!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo crees que te salvé mientras caías?

-¿Me tocaste? – Filia se ruborizó. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Quizás hasta me abrazaste! ¡Atrevido! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Oportunista! ¡Hentai!

El demonio no quería escucharla más y miró hacia el paisaje. Lo que vio hizo que abriese sus ojos y pusiera una mano en la boca de la dragona para callarla. Lo logró. Filia miró a su alrededor y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos: el complejo termal estaba destruido. Peor aún, una horrible risa se mofaba de ello en el cielo: era el Caos.


	9. De la luz y la oscuridad

El complejo destruido y ni una señal de vida… Filia cayó sobre sus rodillas, no pudiendo creer la escena delante sus ojos. La Señorita Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadiss, las muchachas… ¿ya no estarían más? ¿Comenzaba el desastre del que hablaba la profecía?

Xellos no apartaba la vista de esa mujer. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no interferir a menos que la situación lo amerite… ¿era ésta una de esas situaciones? ¿Debía actuar ya?

El Caos veía lo que acababa de destruir. Era hermoso. Iba a serlo aún más cuando acabara con ese planeta y se apoderara del Universo entero…

Pronto, aquella mujer con el Caos en su interior visualizó al demonio y a la dragona no muy lejos. Recordaba verlos en el encuentro con Sailor Moon. Eran amigos de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, les atacó. El sacerdote de Zelas respondió con un campo de energía para amortiguar los efectos del ataque.

La mujer que se encontraba en el cielo sonrió y descendió. Quería acercarse a ellos a pie. Sin embargo, su paso se vio interrumpido…

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

-¡Bola de fuego!

-Tierra, ¡tiembla!

Aquellos ataques no le habían hecho nada, si bien la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Así que no habían muerto. Mucho mejor. Será más divertido, entonces. – Murmuró para sí el Caos.

A la exsacerdotisa del Rey Dragón se le iluminaron los ojos: ¡la Señorita Lina estaba viva! Corrió hacia ella. Quería abrazarla.

-Señorita Lina, ¡me alegro tanto de que estén bien!

-Ya, Filia. Recuerda que te están refiriendo a la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

La dragona dorada sonrió. Sailor Moon se acercó y explicó:

-Sailor Mars tenía grandes dolores de cabeza. Hasta Saturn y Neptune sintieron lo que se aproximaba. Por suerte, pudimos evacuar rápido, incluso salvar a la gente que estaba aquí.

-Me alegro por eso… - dijo la dragona – ahora, Lina. Tengo algo importante que decir.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la intervención de la enemiga. Por suerte, esta vez Saturn estaba alerta y utilizó su muro protector.

-Se olvidan que estoy aquí. – Anunció el Caos. – Qué falta de respeto. ¡Haré que se arrodillen ante mí antes de morir!

Las Scouts y los hechiceros entraron en acción.

-Tierra, ¡tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Grito mortal!

Los ataques de Uranus, Neptune y Pluto no lograron hacerle ni cosquillas al enemigo. Por el contrario, recibieron una descarga de energía que las dejó en el piso.

-Fuego sagrado de Marte, ¡enciéndete!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Mars, Jupiter y Venus intentaron hacer lo mismo con sus mejores ataques. No obstante, el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Dust Chip!

-Viento que soplas en la eternidad, ¡reúnete en mis manos y conviértete en mi fuerza! ¡Bram Gush!

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Amelia, Zelgadiss y Sailor Mercury combinaron sus poderes. Aun así, recibieron el mismo tipo de impacto que los demás.

En aquel instante, Filia tomó a Lina del brazo y le dijo:

-Esta madrugada le recé a los dioses y pude percibir algo que luego escribí. Decía: "la luz y la oscuridad se unirán para destruir los mundos." Vine hasta aquí para hacérselo saber. ¡Ah!

La dragona también recibió un impacto proveniente del Caos. Éste la había dejado tendida en el suelo, muy dolorida.

-No es tiempo de jugar. ¿Por qué no se prueban contra mí? – Alentó el Caos a Sailor Moon y Lina.

La princesa de la Luna, que también había escuchado a Filia, meditó:

-¿La luz y la oscuridad? ¿Qué querrá decir? – Se preguntó. – ¿Será si se apodera del Cristal de Plata? Lina, déjame a mi primero. – Agregó decidida. - ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Lina no tuvo tiempo de argumentar. De todas formas, el ataque de Sailor Moon no tuvo el efecto deseado. Por su parte, Sailor Uranus había tomado su sable y Neptune su espejo. Sailor Saturn se uniría al contrataque…

-¡Reflejo submarino!

-¡Revolución de muerte y renacimiento!

Saturn y Naptune habían combinado sus ataques. La enemiga había esquivado con una sola mano a los poderes de las Sailors, aunque, tras ellos, Uranus blandía su espada:

-Espada de Urano, ¡elimina!

La Sailor no pudo tocarla siquiera: salió volando por los aires. Incluso Gourry quiso tener su oportunidad. Sin embargo, el resultado había sido el mismo.

-Fue una gran idea. – Se mofó el Caos. – Pero no podrán conmigo.

Lina tenía que actuar. Y rápido…

-Amelia, Zel, ¡cúbranme! – Los hechiceros asintieron y volaron hacia donde estaba el blanco. – No sé qué querrá decir la profecía de Filia. Aun así, probaré con magia negra. –Comenzó a recitar. - Más negro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre. Enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, juro por la oscuridad que todos los estúpidos que se pongan en mi camino ¡serán destruidos por tus enormes poderes y el mio!

Tanto Amelia como Zelgadiss estaban utilizando poderes congelantes para distraer al Caos. Su enemigo, había respondido con una fuerte ráfaga de aire que hizo que ambos volaran y cayeran muy fuerte al piso.

-¡Drag Slave!

El imponente hechizo de Lina fue directo hacia aquella mujer. Una gran explosión ensordeció a todos los presentes. ¿La habían derrotado? Poco a poco la humarada provocada por el impacto fue desapareciendo. Amelia y Zelgadiss se habían podido levantar gracias al conjuro de recuperación de una Filia ya curada.

Cuando se había desvanecido la torre de humo lo que percibieron los dejó atónitos: allí estaba, parada como si nada, la mujer poseída por el Caos.

-Lina Inverse, también averigüé sobre ti durante estos días. – Dijo después de una risotada el Caos. – Me llevaré tu corazón y el de Sailor Moon como trofeos…

-Imposible. – Musitó Amelia. – El conjuro de Lina…

-Debemos hacer algo rápido. – Sentenció Sailor Pluto.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, los guerreros allí presentes intentaron con todo lo que tenían. No obstante, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-¡Ya sé! – Llamó la atención Gourry. – Yo sabía que había visto a esa mujer anteriormente. ¿No la reconocen? ¡Es Sylphiel! ¡Hola Sylphiel! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves un tanto distinta… - el espadachín se quiso acercar y recibió como premio un terrible impacto que lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡¿Sylphiel? – Gritaron Lina, Amelia y Zelgadiss.

-Sí, creo que ese era el nombre de la niña a la que le robé el cuerpo. – Respondió el Caos. – Una pobre sacerdotisa tonta que ayudaría a un anciano moribundo. Bien, ¡ya me estoy cansando de ustedes! – Dicho esto, volvió a atacarlos.

Lina tomó a Sailor Moon para esquivar el impacto. Le susurró:

-Ya resolví la profecía. Sylphiel, la dueña de ese cuerpo, utiliza magia blanca. No es lo mismo que la magia de los dioses, aunque debe ser la respuesta…

-Dices que la combinación de esa magia con la oscuridad del Caos…

-Exacto. La solución sería atacar utilizando los poderes del bien y del mal. Sin embargo, me temo que la vida de nuestra amiga correrá peligro…

-Aguarda. Tengo el presentimiento que ella estará bien. Cuando poseyó a Galaxia y le derrotamos, ella salió ilesa. Créeme. Estará bien.

-Confío en ti Sailor Moon. – Dijo Lina con una sonrisa. – Yo me ocuparé de la magia negra. Ustedes…

-¡Sí! Chicas… - llamó la atención de las muchachas – necesito su poder. Usaré el Cristal de Plata. – Las Scouts asintieron y concentraron su poder.

-¡Amelia, Zelgadiss! Necesito que me cubran una vez más…

-Espere, señorita Lina. – La detuvo Filia. – Acabo de curar sus heridas, pero no tienen el poder suficiente para realizar conjuros, aún…

-En ese caso, yo las cubriré…

-¡Xellos!

-¡Demonio de pacotilla! – Rabió Lina. – ¡Tuviste asientos de primera fila y ni se te ocurrió ayudarnos!

-Ja, ja. – Rió el demonio, nervioso, por el enojo de la hechicera. – Yo la distraeré. Puedo aguantar más tiempo que los demás.

-Bien… ¡pero ya!

-S-sí. – Desapareció.

Mientras las Sailors comenzaron a entregarle sus poderes a su princesa, la pelirroja comenzó a recitar nuevamente…

- Señor de la Oscuridad y de los cuatro mundos, yo te invoco, ¡dame todo el poder que posees! – Con su energía aumentada, continuó - Más oscuro que la oscuridad, más profundo que la noche: el señor de la dorada oscuridad reina en el mar del Caos. Te lo ruego, te lo imploro, con la fusión de mi poder y el tuyo, ¡otorga en este momento la justa ruina a tanta cosa estúpida se encuentre junto a mi!

Xellos estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Caos. No quería perder la oportunidad de probar su poder. Era muy fuerte, muy superior a él…

-No está nada mal. – Comentó el demonio.

-Tampoco tú, Xellos. También me di mi tiempo para averiguar sobre ti. – Explicó la enemiga. – Sus demonios de bajo rango son muy débiles, ¿sabes?

El Cristal de Sailor Moon se había transformado en una espada donde también estaban los poderes de las demás Sailors. Antes de que ambas ataquen, Lina le murmuró a la princesa de la Luna:

-¿Recuerdas nuestra charla en la habitación del hotel?

-Sí…

-Bien. Yo también soy quien soy gracias a mis amigos. Es por ellos por quien peleo. Además, quiero compartir otra deliciosa cena con Gourry.

La Princesa de la Luna sonrió. Acto seguido, Xellos desapareció de la vista del Caos y sólo pudo escucharse:

-¡No causarás más destrozos!

-¡Giga Slave!


	10. Hasta siempre

-¡Lina despierta!

¿Quién la llamaba? Su voz resultaba familiar. No la había oído por mucho tiempo…

Lina Inverse fue recuperando la conciencia de a poco. Sólo pudo escuchar algunos comentarios extraños.

-¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco?

-El Giga Slave es un conjuro que requiere de mucho poder. La deja exhausta.

-Ya veo… ¡hasta usa su pigmentación!

Pudo distinguir la cara de quien la había despertado: era una bonita muchacha de cabello largo y grandes ojos verdes. Al ver su rostro, la hechicera (ahora canosa) recordó todo lo que había ocurrido…

-¡Sylphiel! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!

-Sí, todo gracias a ustedes. – Sonrió la sacerdotisa.

-Bien. Creo que es hora de despedirnos, ¿no creen? – Dijo Sailor Uranus.

-¿Ya tan pronto? – Preguntó Amelia.

-Debemos regresar. – Contestó dulcemente Saturn. – Nuestros familiares y amigos deben estar preocupados.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? – Consultó Sailor Moon. Ella había despertado sólo unos minutos antes que Lina.

-Nosotros los ayudaremos. – Sonrió Filia cambiando instantáneamente al rostro al señalar a Xellos.

-La puerta de las dimensiones pueden ser abiertas con los poderes de los demonios y los dioses. – Explicó el demonio.

La despedida fue emotiva. Serena abrazó muy fuerte a Lina. Ella había tardado en reaccionar pero le respondió el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias a todos. – Sonrió Sailor Moon

-Siento mucho haber parecido tan gruñona. – Se disculpó Uranus. – Suelo ser así con los desconocidos. Espero que nos encontremos en otra vida, en otras condiciones. – Guiñó el ojo a Lina y Amelia, que se sonrojaron.

-Yo también espero verlos pronto. – Comentó Jupiter. - ¡Pero no exactamente en otra vida!

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos. – Habló Amelia.

-Y gracias, una vez más, por salvar al mundo y salvarme también. – Agradeció Sylphiel.

-Creo que salvaron dos mundos. – Sentenció Lina.

-Ustedes también salvaron dos mundos. – Dijo Sailor Moon, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Bien, ¡creo que ya es hora de irnos! – Alentó Rei.

Filia y Xellos unieron, algo a regañadientes por tener que cooperar, sus poderes para que las Scouts pudiesen regresar a casa. Los hechiceros, sacerdotisas, espadachín y demoño observaron cómo desaparecían por el portal.

Las muchachas cayeron en el centro de la Ciudad 10. Observaron el lugar: estaba igual que la pelea con aquella gran sombra que había resultado ser el Caos.

-¡Muchachas!

Ellas voltearon y vieron a Luna y Artemis corriendo hacia ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó el gato blanco.

-Sería largo de explicar. – Contestó la Sailor del amor y la belleza. Todas rieron.

-¿Dónde está Darien? – Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-No lo sé. – Respondió Luna. – No fuimos a verlo…

-¿En todos estos días?

-¿Días?

Todos voltearon para ver a Sailor Pluto que comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede? – Consultó, extrañada, Neptune.

-Bien… sólo confirmé un rumor. Por lo visto, el tiempo no corre igual en todas las dimensiones. Mientras allí pasaron días, aquí sólo minutos.

-Vaya…

-¿Dimensiones? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Ya te explicaremos, Luna. – Le informó Sailor Moon. – Ahora, si me permiten, quiero verlo a Darien.

Las Sailor Scouts tuvieron la oportunidad de contarles a los gatos lo ocurrido. Serena tuvo también el momento de ver a su novio, que ya estaba mucho mejor. Posiblemente, desde la desaparición del Caos de ese mundo. La anécdota del mundo paralelo había animado mucho a Rini en su siguiente visita: quería conocerlos a toda costa.

En resumen, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la Ciudad 10.

El haberlos visto partir había entristecido a Lina. Al menos, eso creyó Amelia de su amiga. Serena y ella se llevaban muy bien. Era tiempo de volver a animarla. Para ello, y como no podía ser de otro modo, la casa real de Seillune pagó la cena de esa noche para todos.

Xellos, ausente en la cena, había ido con su Ama a contarle todo lo sucedido. Sylphiel, quien había descubierto una amiga en Filia, a quien no conocía, regresó a Sairaag a sus actividades. La dragona volvió a su pueblo, su negocio, a cuidar al huevo de dragón antiguo que estaba a su cargo.

Zelgadiss emprendió un nuevo viaje a través del mundo en busca de una cura para su cuerpo. La princesa de Seillune regresó a su palacio a ayudar a su padre en asuntos reales.

Por su parte, Lina y Gourry comenzaron su viaje también a través del mundo como Zelagadiss. Sin embargo, no sólo tomaron otro camino sino que su objetivo era completamente distinto: probar la más exótica y deliciosa comida del mundo.


End file.
